Present for Sensei!
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Kakashi's been getting some pretty playful photos from an unknown number. What's happened when he gets to see the real thing? It's better then it sounds. For Ta-chan, and all those KakaSasu fans out there. Plus, School girl outfit? How can you not win?


**So...Long time no see? I missed you, guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted something in so long! I hope this makes up for it! **

**So, per usual, this is for Ta-chan! Something great happened in her life, and this is a celebration of that!**

**I wrote this with Dirty Picture by Kesha and Tiao Cruz in mind, oh and Hello by Martin Solveig and Dragonette, too. **

**.com/post/5743393203/if-only-sasuke-was-like-this-in-the-real**

**And I got the idea for Sasuke's outfit from this photo! Which is so hot if you ask me *A* *drool just a bit***

**Anyway, warnings are as usual: I don't own, I shall never own, and I want to own. Oh, and it's graphic so if you're under 18, don't tell an adult you're reading this.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi warily watched his cell phone buzz on his desk, sensing doom upon him. Reaching out with a hesitant hand, he flipped the cell open and pressed the middle button, causing the photo message load. He prayed for a forward, some stupid text about a suicidal teenage girl coming after him in the shower if he didn't forward it to ten people by midnight. Sadly, his prayer was not answered. He gawked at the picture, peering at the screen sideways for a moment to make sure he was seeing it correctly.<p>

Yes, that was an erect penis, for sure. It stood proudly between pale thighs, a pink ribbon tied in a bow that nestled in dark curls. If he could just get it in a better light…

"Kakashi-sensei!" A voice called from the door. He jumped, snapping the phone closed, looking up at the man with a surprised look. Iruka, a young new teacher that Kakashi was mentoring, frowned at him in displeasure. "I hope that's wasn't inappropiate, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said crossly. Kakashi scratched behind his head, releasing a muffled laugh.

"Oh no, Iruka-sensei! I'd never!" Kakashi said lightly, smiling at the male.

"Hm. Then why are you drooling?" Iruka inquired, raising a fine brow. Kakashi wiped at his mouth, chuckling again.

"Oh, you know, Iruka-sensei! Just thinking about what I'm having for dinner tonight!" Kakashi lied blatantly. "Anyway, did you need something?" Kakashi asked hurriedly.

"Oh...Ah, yes. This came in from you. A student gave it to me." Iruka placed a small letter on his desk. "Well, I'm off for home now." Iruka said, gathering his things.

"Thank you for your hard work." Kakashi murmured, absently waving good bye to the man as he reached out for the letter. He was quite wary of it. For the past wekk he had been harassed...well, in a certain light, but more like presented with pictures of a delciously attractive body. First it was just a picture of a hand, some one young, almost girly looking except for a masculine ring around the middle finger. Then later that day it had a picture of a nipple, following with a photo hard abs, coiled and sweaty in some physical activity. It had esculated to today when of course the peice de le resistance had showed up on his phone before Iruka had ruined his fun. Sitting back in his chair, he took a moment to take in the innocent looking letter in an innocent looking envelope. Sliding his finger under the top and opening it, he pulled out the contents. His pants grew tight, the picture on his desk mocking him. It was a full frontal of the boy terrorizing him. The face was shadowed, but the body was in highlighted glory. The pale neck was displayed, chest covered by a skimpy girls' sailor school uniform top. It barely reached the belly button, skirt pooled around the boy's knees, pink panties not higher, waist band digging in to those pale thighs. The boy's cock was hard, that pink ribbon tied neatly, the hand with the ring curled around it, a thumb pressing in to the slit at the head. The other hand was past it's twin, past the plump balls, fingers poking at the boy's entrance. The longer Kakashi stared, the harder it was to see anything but the hands' actions.

"You're a pervert, you know that, Sensei?" A voice chimed by his ear. Jerking, he went to make up some excuse when he caught sight of the intruder. Stopping dead, he gawked again, mouth hanging probably to his feet as he looked over the boy in the picture. He was terrified and highly aroused when he recognized the face.

"S-Sasuke?" He mumbled out in shock. The Uchiha had a vivid smirk, highly enjoying the look on his sensei's face despite being in a very provacative and revealing school girls' outfit.

"That was my name last time I checked." He agreed, lightly. Stalking forward, he undid the cloth around his neck, swinging it around his fingers. Kakashi sat back as the boy came much too close, smirking at the older male. "If you let your mouth hang open like that you'll catch flies, Sensei." Sasuke purred, pushing Kakashi's mouth shut. That seemed to awaken the male.

"Sasuke, as much as I enjoy this little gam-"

"It's not a game." Sasuke interrupted him, grabbing his hand and placing it on the arm of his work chair. Kakashi was distracted with a closeup of the boy's dainty neck line as the deft hands tied one of Kakashi's to the arm. "Well, I guess it kind of is, Sensei. But the reason behind it isn't." Sasuke commented in amusement as Kakashi tugged uselessly at the tie. He looked up at Sasuke, frowning behind his mask.

"Why didn't you tie both hands?" He asked, breath shaky. What was this kid planning? Sasuke smirked again, wickedly. Dear god, that was sexy.

"How would you open your present if you couldn't use at least one of your hands?" Sasuke asked, unzipping the side of the skirt. It fell to his feet, past his stockings and mary sues. The lovely pink woman's panties followed after. Kakashi's trailed up the firm lovely legs to the ribbon tied around the lovely cock. Glancing quickly up at Sasuke, he reached out with a shaky hand, warring with himself. "What's wrong, Sensei?" Sasuke inquired, looking innocently.

"Perhaps it's that I could go to jail for this." Kakashi replied rather calmly for the situation.

"Well, the school is empty, the door and windows are locked, and I turned 18 yesterday. I think you're pretty safe, Sensei." Kakashi groaned at that knowing tone, fingers finally reaching the ribbon. He followed it up, curling them in the dark curls. He fully enjoyed the sharp inhale of breath from the younger boy. No...this wasn't an innocent child. This was an evil, sadistic young man who knew just what he wanted. And who would Kakashi be if he just let this man wander around throwing himself on dirty older men? Kakashi had a duty to protect this growing young man. Yeah, yeah...we'll just tell that to the police. Oh, god, his boss was gonna kill him! And yet his fingers were prying under the ribbon, pushing it a bit looser. He was stunned to find a cock ring around the erection. He didn't think his pants could get any tighter.

"I was jerking off in the next room thinking about you, Sensei. I was sitting at your desk, just dreaming about your hands all over my body. I didn't want you to miss out on the fun so I had to do this." Sasuke purred in his ear. Correction, now they couldn't get any tighter. Sasuke took the wandering fingers and pressed up against his entrance. Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized Sasuke was fully stretched and ready. He moaned at the image of the boy fingering himself, feeling suffocated behind his mask. Sasuke tipped his head back and ripped the mask off, kissing him forcefully. Kasashi wriggled and yanked nad finally got his other hand free, tangling his fingers in the dark locks as his other hand pulled the ribbon off, then the cock ring, stroking the erection up and down in teasing motions.

Sasuke stepped forward, pushing Kakashi back in his seat, pressing a knee in to his groin. Kakashi groaned loudly, his hand quickening it's pace. Sasuke's hands clawed at his shirt, yanking it open, buttons flying everywhere before grabbing his pants and undoing them with a small struggle. Once opened, Kakashi pulled back long enough to push Sasuke over his desk, and shove his pants down to his thighs. Spreading the plump cheeks, he nuzzled the boy's ass before nipping at left cheek. Sasuke jumped, moaning softly. Kakashi wasted no time in opening his top drawer and pulling out some hand lotion. Smothering some over his erection, he leaned over Sasuke, nipping at the pale ear.

"Just so you, if you can't walk tomorrow, it's your own damn fault." Kakashi nuzzled the neck, biting down hard as he shoved in to the body below him. Sasuke let out a keening wail, back arching, and fingers grappling at the edge of his desk for something to hold on to.

"Fuck yes." Sasuke panted, dropping his head to desk. "You better keep that promise, Sensei." He smirked over his shoulder. Kakashi grunted when he slammed back in to the spasming body.

"If you can still speak, I'm not doing a very good job, huh?" Kakashi mused, grabbing the back of one knee and turned Sasuke on his side. The male beneath him tensed and shuddered, crying out every time Kakashi slammed against his prostate which happened more often then not. It was a perfect hit all the time, but neither really cared. The desk edge bite in to Sasuke's thigh, and Kakashi's pants rubbed against his skin in a uncomfortable manner, but that was in the back of his mind as the thick cock pounded in to his ass, one hand fisting his erection, the other digging it's nails in to his thigh, his heel digging in to Kakashi's back. Sasuke reached out with a blind hand, grabbing the wild mane of hair and jerked Kakashi in to a heated kiss, mouths open as they panted and made animalistic noises.

"Touch yourself." Kakashi directed, curling a hand over the edge of the desk to help his thrusts. Sasuke wailed as the harder thrust hit his prostate dead on, burrying his fingers in to Kakashi's scalp, and his other hand squeezing his cock hard. Sasuke came with a wild scream, splurting all over Kakashi's desk and books, and his own hand. Kakashi thrusted a few more times before filling up the younger man with a heavy groan. Scooping up the boy and falling back on his chair, Kakashi grunted when Sasuke collasped on his chest, panting heavily. Sasuke gasped for breath, sweaty and sated.

"I can't feel my legs." Sasuke mumbled after a quiet moment. Kakashi chuckled.

"That was kind of the idea." He replied. Sasuke leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to the man's lips. Kakashi hummed and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "Usually I'd take you out for dinner first, but I suppose it's not a bad idea to jump to dessert every once in a while." Kakashi mused. Sasuke smirked, rolling his eyes. "But I am starving, and it's kind of cold in here. So how about we go get some food?" Sasuke hummed thoughtfully.

"Only if I can have some more dessert after." He replied. Kakashi blinked, before chuckling.

"Sure, sure." He agreed, and kissed the boy silly.

* * *

><p>The next day when Kakashi was finally allowed to leave his apartment by his new possessive younger boyfriend, he was greeted by an outraged Iruka-sensei.<p>

"Ahaha, afternoon, Sensei. I'm sorry I'm so late, but I was walking down and suddenly out of nowhere this old lady fell and-"

"Save it." Iruka growled. "What happened to these?" Iruka demanded, holding up the wrinkled, stained thesis papers his students had just turned in the day before. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, and then filled with horror. "And what the hell is this?" Iruka held up the picture of Sasuke. Kakashi snatched the picture from the blushing sensei, and gave an awkward chuckle.

"Ahahaha...so...yeah...gotta go now...dolphins to save and old ladies to help!...Kay...bye!" Kakashi turn and ran, barely dodging the well thrown book.

"Get back here, Hatake Kakashi! I swear to god, when I catch you!" Iruka gave chase.

"Hey, Sasuke...isn't that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto mumbled, watching the teacher race past the two as they headed to lunch. Sasuke leaned forward a bit, watching Kakashi run with an evil smirk.

"Yep. I'd have to agree, dobe." Sasuke said smugly.

"Are you going to help him? I mean it is your fault." Sasuke just smirked at his childhood friend.

"Naruto, really? It's not my fault Kakashi-sensei is a pervert." Sasuke chirped rather happily.

"Sasuke, you're scary when you're happy." Naruto muttered, giving the other boy a weird look. Sasuke just laughed evilly.


End file.
